Golf has become one of the most watched and played sports in the United States. It is unique in that good play depends primarily on a controlled swing of a golf club by the golfer. Lifting one's head is a common mistake which usually results in an errant shot. A device is needed which will immediately alert the golfer during practice that his or her swing is defective.